


Seven Hours

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long does it take to fall out of love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Hours

How long does it take to fall in love? Two years? One? A month? A day?

An instant?

For me, it was about seven hours. Seven hours of you not minding sitting next to me and my horribly executed puns and my stuttering and my inability to say the right thing at the right time. Seven hours of listening to - and _enjoying_ \- your music. Seven hours of that special feeling of being just sleep-deprived enough to know what to say without being too talkative.

Seven hours of learning bits and pieces about you that I never would have known otherwise.

Seven hours of you giving me more than I deserved.

Seven hours of realizing that maybe I might be over the other person, even though hardly anybody knew that I liked him in the first place.

* * *

And during those seven hours, we had a conversation about the "proper" way of telling someone you like them. You were of the opinion that it's more genuine in person; I disagreed.

You didn't know that I was thinking about you.

Is this genuine enough?


End file.
